


【晏璃】藏鞘

by aglanserio



Category: Letters From You
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aglanserio/pseuds/aglanserio
Summary: 关于诏狱中发生的事。
Relationships: 周晏/陆璃





	【晏璃】藏鞘

**Author's Note:**

  * For [westmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/westmoon/gifts).



诏狱中由于难见天日，墙中都渗着森森寒意。春初的西京日头尚短，只有在午后半刻，方有几束不带温度的阳光从悬窗上投下。

周晏便是这个时候来的。

他命右平守在门外，独自一人踏入了诏狱大门，少有的步履急切——甚至称得上有些失却王者风度了。陆璃午睡方醒，尚有些怔忪，抬眼之时，所见已是他铁青的面色。  
“……王上？”  
“原来你还当我是王上。”周晏瞪着他，语气冰冷，“陆璃，你可知欺君瞒上，该当何罪？”  
陆璃对上他的视线，咬了咬唇：“臣…无可辩驳。”  
周晏气急反笑。他逼近陆璃所坐的榻边，俯视他道：“你当真无话可说？”  
陆璃抿紧嘴唇，垂下眼不肯答。他的王上却在此时欺身而来，手指径直伸入了他的下裳中。陆璃难以置信地一抬眼，刚要推拒，却被周晏一使力死死地抵在了后墙上。  
那手是温热的，带着昭彰的情色意味抚弄过腿根时，他的下身几乎在瞬间就抬了头。手指的动作明确而粗暴，痛和刺激混杂的感觉格外分明，令他难以自抑地颤抖起来。  
快感汹涌而来，在陆璃释放出的那一刻，周晏低头凑近，狠狠咬住了他的颈侧。  
他的声音很低，仍然掩不住磅礴的怒气：“现在你还要跟我嘴硬？”  
“作为……御史中丞，陆璃……当为王上之剑。”陆璃闭上眼，偏过头去，“为此即便要折刃亦在所不惜——”  
他没能说下去。周晏抽回带着浊液的手，毫不怜惜地攥住他的颈背改变了姿势，从他身后压了上来。陆璃认命般的没有再挣扎，咬紧嘴唇等待着惩罚。但周晏摩挲了片刻，坚硬的阳物抵入时并没有让他感受到多少疼痛。  
周晏起初便进得很重，每一下都极深，几乎带着某种不死不休的怒意。陆璃随着他的动作连连抽搐，后穴却熟练地随之绞紧，又被一次次重新肏得大开。  
诏狱中的榻又低又窄，陆璃被顶至边缘，几乎有些跪不稳了。他堪堪想要支起腿动一动，还没来得及使上力气，就被狠狠拉住发尾，重新拖拽回去，随之而来的是疾风骤雨般的肏弄。粗大的性器重重地拍打在他的阳心上，陆璃已经咬紧了嘴唇，却还是控制不住泄出几声呜咽。  
“陆中丞可不要忘了这里是诏狱。”周晏冷笑着提醒他，“若是有人在外间听到你这般……”  
陆璃几乎是在瞬间就僵硬起来，下意识地想要坐起，却被周晏按住后腰，重新一寸寸抵进穴口，用一种缓慢而恶意的方式来回逡巡。他单薄的脊背几乎被拉成了一条弓，股间新鲜的青紫痕迹混着黏腻的液体显得格外淫靡。周晏总是擅长于此的，很快就令他被快感刺激得接近失神，下身也再度坚硬了起来。  
然而就在抵达顶峰的前一刻，身后阳具毫不留情地抽了出去，同时根部被周晏湿热的手掐住了。被生生止住的感觉太过突兀，陆璃闷哼一声，回头的神色十分难耐。  
“……没那么容易。”周晏含混地说，他重新拽住陆璃的发尾，将他按在了自己身下。  
灼热的阳物抵在了陆璃的唇上，他微微扬起头，看到周晏的眼神中怒气还未消散，忽然勾了勾唇角，小心地含住了那枚湿润而坚硬的性器。  
他的唇舌都极尽温柔，绕着柱头反复旋转，时而在小孔附近舔舐，又以手扶住根部，用吞咽艰难地取悦。周晏便也开始渐渐难耐了，随即毫不怜惜地在他口中挺动，陆璃原本苍白的面上晕开一片淡红，却还在勉力回应，淫靡的银丝顺着他的薄唇不断滑落下来。  
很快，周晏释放在了他的口中。白浊溢满了他的唇边，周晏扣住他的下颌，低喘着道：“吞下去，否则我……”  
而陆璃甚至不需要他的威胁。他潮红的两颊上噙着浅淡的笑意，全数咽下后，又伸出舌尖舔了舔自己的唇。  
一瞬间天旋地转，他的王上带着饱含情意的吻再度覆了上来。


End file.
